When Fallen Angels Fly
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "My head was swirling. I could vaguely hear the two calling my name and other shouts. Soda yelled for Steve to call someone I didn't catch. My guess was either 911 or Darry: I would have a field day with either one." Pony tries to play off his illness as a cold, but will he discover that it's worse? Will it wreak havoc, or can he bounce back? CO-WRITTEN WITH CHICAGO FIRE BUDDIES
1. Chapter 1

**When Fallen Angels Fly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy ~ _Spring, 1967_ ~**

I tried to muffle my coughing into my sleeve during Social Studies class. On and on, Mr. Leach droned continuously about the American Revolution or something else useless and boring. I didn't even have to try and tune him out, my whole head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and I struggled to keep my head up.

Angela leaned over from her seat next to me and passed me a note. I grinned and unwrinkled it.

' _U alrite_?' It read in her neat, curled handwriting.

I caught my girlfriend's eye and nodded reassuringly, biting back another painful cough. My nose started to run again and I had to get up to grab a tissue during the teacher's lecture, much to my chagrin. Angela noticed my expression and almost fell over in her chair laughing so hard. Mr. Leach gave her a glare and she straightened up instantly.

I gave her a cold stare, but she knew that I was just kidding. The bell rang loudly, adding fuel to the flame for my poor pounding head, and I gathered my books up quickly, coughing painfully into my sweatshirt sleeve.

Two-bit was hovering over some greaser girl with a cool smile, trying to get up under her skirt. I had no patience then, so I just grabbed his arm and led him towards his car so we could head home already. He looked mock-hurt at first, but then he smirked.

"You getting' jealous there, Pone?" He asked, mocking me completely.

I hit him upside the head and shook my own, "Nah, Two-shit, I'm tired and ain't up to your discordant remarks, m'kay?"

Two-bit frowned, but nevertheless got into his side of the car and drove us towards the east side. I leaned my head against the window went to try and sleep, but his hand stopped me from doing so. He put the back of his palm up to my forehead and flipped it so he could feel both sides.

"I don't know Ponyboy," He replied, "you're feelin' kinda warm. You want me to call Sodapop when we get home?"

I shook my head, but that was a bad idea, because it felt like rubble crashing down onto my brain. I didn't want Steve to get pissed, and I didn't want us to lose money. But Sodapop and Darry would've been to the house faster than you could say timbuktu and I certainly didn't want my girlfriend, Angela, to complain to her brothers the whole night.

Walking into the house, I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed; not bothering to take my shoes or jeans off beforehand. The last thing I remember is reciting the adage I had once taught Johnny, before darkness swarmed my thoughts.

 **OoOoOoO**

I woke myself up a few times sneezing or coughing, and my whole body felt like heavy led. I finally had enough and threw my covers off of myself and dragged my butt out of bed. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sodapop and Steve came bounding into the house with a ruckus.

"Ponyboy? You home?" Soda drawled.

"Shower!" I hollered back, but then realized that it was a terrible idea. Luckily though, the water in the shower drowned out my rough coughing so Soda didn't come and check on me. I started to get dizzy, so I quickly turned the water off and sat down on the side of the tub. When my vision finally steadied, I dried off and got dressed in a haze.

I threw my old, dirty clothes into the hamper and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Surprisingly, Soda and Steve were actually collaborating with each other instead of wrangling their heads out. The usual jostle was completely extinct, and I think I knew the reason why.

 _'Dammit, Two-bit,'_ I thought and went to the pantry to get out the noodles and tomato sauce, but was stopped by my older brother. Sodapop looked troubled and to my surprise, Steve was too. Soda put his hand on my forehead and repeated the steps Two-bit had did to me earlier.

"You look like absolute shit, kiddo," He told me, looking even more worried after feeling my temperature.

"I'm fine, I promise," I replied and went to continue cooking, but his hand darted towards the spoon I was picking up.

"Nuh-uh, little buddy; don't tell a promise that you can't keep," I rolled my eyes at that one. Dad had stuck that saying into our heads by the time we were each three. I could still hear him.

Like a servile, I followed my brother's directions and went back to our bedroom, but I didn't make it even half way there. I guess Steve noticed this, because he called out, "Pony!" in a panicked voice and ran up just in time to catch me before I hit the ground.

My head was swirling dizzily. I could vaguely hear the two calling my name and other shouts around me. Soda yelled for Steve to call someone I didn't catch. My guess was either 911 or Darry: I would have a field day with either one though.

 **A/N: We hope that y'all enjoyed! Please review and thank you for reading.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **- Chicago Fire Buddies and Pony'sgirlfriend **


	2. Chapter 2

**When Fallen Angels Fly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy ~Spring, 1967~**

"Wha...?" I muttered, sitting up and opening my eyes, my voice thick with sleep. I blinked quickly until my vision was clear again. I must have sat up too quick though, because I suddenly found myself hanging over the side of the bed, gagging and coughing up stomach bile.

"Take it easy, Ponyboy, you're in a hospital," a deep voice drawled, and after wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand I was surprised to find out that the voice belonged to none other than Steve Allen Randle.

"Steve?" I mumbled hoarsely, lying back down on the bed feeling absolutely drained.

"It's me, kiddo," he said in a tired voice. He must've been up with me for a while; deep bags took root under his swampy brown eyes. I instantly felt a pang of guilt, but it went away when he leaned back in his chair and straightened his cap.

"I had a date tonight, kiddo," he stated emotionlessly, but I knew they he was laying.

"You're a dirty liar, Stevie-boy," I shot back without missing a single beat. He kicked the chair between me and him. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Why do they make patients wear these stupid hospital gowns? We're already miserable enough," I griped unintelligently, yawning.

"Really? Because I remember a certain five-year-old Curtis makin' fun of me when I broke my arm in Kindergarten and had to wear one of those stupid gowns," Steve drawled, not even opening up his eyes.

"Hey, I was three thank you very much," I shot back. He grinned.

"I was talking about Sodapop. G'night, butthole," Steve muttered with a smirk playing on his lips. I echoed the same kind, friendly goodbye and let my heavy eyelids close.

I dreamt of a boy who once was afraid of his shadow, one who could kill you just by the fire in his eyes, one who has a love for alcohol, and one who could flip a car upside down and inside out, and put it back together again. I dreamt of one who could worry himself senseless over what his little brothers were getting into, one who could make you melt just by the smile he gave you, and one other boy. I couldn't quite describe him to you, but he was smart. In some ways anyhow, just not for using his damn head.

 _Nature's first green is gold;_

 _Her hardest hue to hold._

 _Her early leaf's a flower,_

 _But only so an hour._

 _Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

 _So Eden sank to grief._

 _So dawn goes down today;_

 _Nothing Gold Can Stay._

And I slept peacefully for hours without a single nightmare.

 **OoOoOoO**

Waking up a couple hours later, I felt someone's breath on my neck. Soda was in the bed next to me and Darry was in a chair, which looked very uncomfortable by the way, my guess was to keep a vigil on me.

I ever so quietly slid out of the bed, trying to not wake my two older brothers, and went to the window standing just to the left of my hospital bed. Looking out the flowery glass, I saw the citadel that surrounded Tulsa.

The doctor decreed last night that I would have to stay for a couple more days; apparently having the flu is a lot worse when you let it evolve and not tell anyone. _Weird._

After I had woken up the first time being in the hospital with Steve, I had went back to sleep and woken up right after Soda had gotten back from work. He had read me an excerpt from one of my books, but got tired of reading so he hopped into bed next to me and waited for Darry to come. I fell asleep with him quickly.

 **OoOoOoO**

Darry came into my room after work. "Ready to go home, kiddo?" He asked and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"You bet."

 **A/N: We hope that y'all enjoyed! Please review and thank you for reading.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Chicago Fire Buddies and Pony'sgirlfriend**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Fallen Angels Fly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy ~ _Spring, 1967_ ~**

I was allowed to go home, with just the strict warning of "blah...blah...blah... drink plenty of fluids... blah...blah...blah... check his fever often, Mr. Curtis ...blah...blah...blah..."

I was relieved to be back home and in my own bed, but that got boring real quick. The next day, I got to lay on my own couch with the gang keeping me company in the living room.

"Can we play a game of poker or something?" I finally groaned, bored out of my mind, weakly coughing as it irritated my throat.

"Of course pony, you sure you can keep your eyes open, though?" Two-bit crackled, getting the rest of the gang to laugh with him.

"Whatever, Two-bit, just deal," I said, trying to sound irritated; it worked, because the next I knew, the cards were separated into five equal groups. Well, I wouldn't say equal, Two-bit probably snatched a few extra. I mean, I shit you not, he's a little cheat, but I love him anyways.

Those hours went by fast; it was getting pretty boring when I got tired of reading Gone with the Wind; even to the part where it mentions, "Riding into sure death, because they were gallant": Johnny's favorite part.

Well, it was anyways.

I ended up staying up all night, even when the gang went to bed around twelve. Two-bit and Steve stayed over so they could watch out for me whenever Darry and Soda couldn't. I watched one movie that I don't remember the name of, sitting up in my seat when they showed some fancy muscle cars, reminding me of those nasty Socs, and then Darry as they showed old muscle shirts. Ones Dad used to wear.

I woke up hours later, when it was light out. I rolled over and discovered that I was alone in my own bed. Soda must've been up already or at work. My guess was at work, because I normally woke up before him. He liked to sleep in on the weekends that he didn't work.

My stomach was still killing me, but my headache had gotten a lot better; I hope this was a sign of me getting to normal, but when you're Ponyboy Curtis there ain't no normal.

I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of chocolate milk, but skipped cake, because I didn't want to be hurling it up twenty minutes later. Sitting in the living room on the couch, I ached for Two-bit or Curly to come over; this was seriously getting boring, and one or the other could cheer me up any day.

Turning on the TV, I groaned as I heard the cartoon mouse on the screen and changed it to Gun Smoke. I knew I should be taking it easy, but I couldn't help but clean around the house; it got bad enough to wear I started cleaning the bathroom.

Now I knew I was bored.

After cleaning all the rooms in the house, I was tired so I sat back down on the couch and thought about of better times. Thinking about Dally and Johnny.

The two were inseparable, but those two didn't show it. They didn't get God's gift, eternal life, well I knew Johnny did; maybe Dally was up there too. He missed the target, Dally did, and he sinned. Maybe his wage was death, maybe God had Johnny killed, because Dally deserved it.

Johnny lived life abundantly, because that's all he could do. His parents were nasty greasers who beat and abused their only son. Mr. Cade was a son of a bitch, an asshole, but I couldn't call Mrs. Cade nothin', even if she deserved it, I could never curse at a girl; it just wasn't right.

Trusting with the heart leads to righteousness and confessing with the mouth leads to salvation. It was God's love for a man- We know that God makes all things work together for the good of those who love Him, who are called according to his decree.

Maybe he wanted them to be happy: I never would know, but I hope they're happy with Mom and Dad. I let my heavy eyelids slip shut.

 **A/N* THE END! THANKS FOR READING :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Pony'sgirlfriend and Chicago Fire Buddies**


End file.
